In the manufacture of partitions for insertion into containers, it is usual to provide slotted partition boards in which the slots are spaced to match the positions of slots in transverse boards so that when the boards are placed together with the slots interengaged or interfingered, a cellular structure is formed which will provide appropriate protection for fragile elements or devices inserted into a carton. The process of creating such partitions requires first that the partition boards or slats be interfingered or interengaged with the transverse boards or slats, second that the partition structure which will readily collapse be opened up to the full cellular structure and then inserted into the carton. Where the partition is a multi-cellular partition consisting of more than four cells, then usually the insertion of the partition structure into the carton will maintain its erected form. Where the partition, however, consists of two boards which are interfingered at central slotted positions to form four cells when inserted into the carton, the boards may rotate with respect to each other prior to the insertion of the items into the carton. Thus, it becomes necessary at a carton loading station to have a person present who will ensure that the partitions are fully open to permit automatic loading without interference